All I Need
by PezberryLuvr
Summary: I was watching 17 Again when I thought of this. I have no summary for it right now. Cooper, Noah, Rachel and Blaine are all siblings. Rated T for now. Rating may change. AU Disclaimer:If you recognize it then I obviously don't own it.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN:/ I got this idea while watching 17 Again. So there may be some similarities to the movie._**

* * *

Santana Lopez was in the gym with the girls basketball team, getting ready to take the team photo for the year book.

"Can we just take the picture already? I mean, like for real, what are we waiting on?" Marissa Peterson, #9 asked the coach.

"Not everyone is here, Peterson. Call me when everyone gets here." Coach Sylvester said walking out of the gym.

"She's right. Blaine isn't here." Santana said.

"Why should he be here? He's not even part of the team." Breanna Thomas,#5 said with a sneer.

"That's where you're wrong, Thomas. As water boy, he is officially a part of this team." Santana said matter of factly.

"Why are you even friends with him, he's weird?"

"If it wasn't for him, you'd be dehydrated when you're playing. Did you know most teams get tap water for when they play? We don't, we get Gatorade, he fricken insisted that we do. But when Figgins is being cheap and won't buy us Gatorade, he makes sure that we don't have tap water. He says 'tap water is very unhealthy for the body and contains lead' or some shit like that. He makes sure that we have filtered water."

"Why does he do that?" Skylar 'Sky' Matthews, #12, asked.

"Because he likes us and actually considers us his friends. But you two continue to treat him like shit." Santana said pointing at Marissa and Breanna. "Why do you two treat him like that, he has been nothing but nice to you. Is it because of how he dresses, because he loves showtunes?"

"That's part of it but not the main reason." Marissa said.

Santana knew exactly why they treated him the way they did. "Or is it because he's gay?" She said and her jaw clenched when the two nodded. "You know why I'm his friend? Because he's actually a pretty cool guy once you get past all that raspberry hair gel, he accepted me for me and didn't call me a 'freak of nature' when I told him I was a bit different, oh and let's not forget, his older sister is my girlfriend." She said with a smirk. "I bet you're all wondering how I am a bit different?" The girls all nodded. "Well, I was born with a penis. Yeah you heard right, I'm a chick with a dick and you know what, if you can't accept him then you can't accept me." She took off her #14 jersey, "I quit."

Just then Blaine ran into the gym wearing clothes that are a bit big on him and his hair in a wet curly mess. "San! Help me, they're after me!"

"Woah woah. Ok one, who's after you, two whose clothes do you have on and three why is your hair all curly and wet?" She said playing with his curls.

"The hockey team slushied me, and while I showered in the locker room, the stole my spare clothes, but Sam gave me his gym clothes to wear, and now they're chasing me." As if on que, the hockey team runs in the gym and as soon as they spot Blaine they come after him.

"Esas malditas cabezas salmonete están a punto de conseguir lo que se merecen. Puta gilipollas." she muttered under her breath. "Hold it right there hockey pucks. What have I told you about messing with him?" She said taking a menacing step towards the hockey team. The team didn't answer. "I said that if you do it again, I will have him call his brother and two other friends and we would kick all of your asses.

"Yeah right, we ain't scared of you or his faggy brother and friends." Rick said.

Santana let out a bark of laughter. "That's funny. You don't know who his brother is do you?"

"No and we don't care. Like Rick said we ain't scared of no girl and his faggy brother and his friends. We'll fight 'em and come out on top." Another hockey player said.

"Well let's see about that, if you're not scared then you'll stay here while he calls his brother. Blaine call your brother and tell him to get here with Q and Mike, ASAP." Blaine did as he was told.

A few minutes later, Noah, Quinn and Michael all entered the gym.

"Yo, San what's up? Why'd I have to get Mike and Q here?" He asked curiously. The hockey team looked as if they were about to shit their pants.

"The puck heads slushied Blaine, stole his clothes while he was showering and proceeded to chase him here. Then they said 'they ain't scared of no girl, his faggy bother and friends. They'll fight us and come out on top.' Girls do me a favor, call coach in here then block all the exits. Jew fro, quit being creepy and get out here with your camera, you're gonna love this."

Jacob then emerged from behind the bleachers with his camera. "How did you know I was there?"

"I have x-ray vision."

"Really?"

"No dumbass, I saw you when you came in."

Coach Sylvester entered the gym and asked what was going on. Santana explained everything to her and the basketball team proceeded to block all of the exits.

About nine minutes later the whole hockey team was laid out in the floor groaning.

"How in the hell did four people beat 14 guys?" Sky asked.

"We are all second degree black belts in karate. We are trained to defend." Mike spoke up.

Noah walked over to Rick pulled him up by his mullet and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Mess with my little brother again, and we'll do worse than this. That's not a threat, that's a fucking promise."

"Alright puck heads. OUT OF MY GYM!" Coach Sylvester said through her bullhorn. The puck heads all groaned and painfully left the gym.

* * *

_**AN:/ This is how I pictured them fighting. /watch?v=Z3HegPngfuo**_

** Translation:** **_Those fucking mullet heads are about to get what's coming to them. Fucking assholes._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:/ I keep getting reviews that say PMS. Like what the hell does that even mean? Anyway, back to the story.**_

* * *

"You alright, little brother?" Noah asked concerned.

"Yea I'm good. Thanks for that. All of you."

"No problem, but do me a favor and don't tell Rachel, she'll kill me with a lecture about how violence is not the answer." Santana said with Mike, Quinn and Noah all agreeing.

Blaine chuckled. "Alright I won't tell her. But can I tell Coop about how Badass you all were?"

"Knock yourself out." Noah said with a smirk.

"Lopez why aren't you in your jersey" Sue asked.

"I quit because you got some homophobic players here."

A look of anger settled on the former-Marine's face. "Who?" She asked lowly.

"Peterson and Thomas. They've been treating Blaine like crap ever since you made him waterboy."

"Peterson, Thomas, turn in your jerseys, you're off my team. Until you can get your act together and treat everybody equally, don't come back. Now leave before you stink up my gym with your shame and failure." Sue said into her bullhorn.

The two girls took off their respective jerseys and threw them at Blaine before shooting daggers at Santana and leaving the gym.

"Why are you waterboy anyway?" Noah asked Blaine after a few minutes.

"Because with you and Michael at football practice, Rachel at Cheerios and dance, and Quinn at soccer after Glee, I have nothing to do after school, and coach offered me the waterboy position. So I took it to keep me occupied." Blaine explained.

"Why didn't you just say something? I would've gotten Sam to come over after school to keep you company. He sits in the bleachers while I'm at practice." Quinn said.

At the mention of Sam, Blaine blushed. This did not go unnoticed by anyone.

"No way, you like him!" Santana said.

"No I don't." He said as he blushed harder.

"It's okay Blaine, he so likes you back." Quinn said with a smile.

At this Blaines head shot up. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean he doesn't give his clothes to just anyone."

"How did you know these were his?" Blaine said looking at Quinn curiously.

"He wrote his name on his sleeve, here see?" She said pointing to the sleeve where it says in blue sharpie 'SAM'.

"How did I not notice that?" Blaine said.

Quinn shrugged, "I guess no one notices unless you know that its there."

"Alright girls get in place so I can take this picture. Lopez you in?"

"Yea I'm in coach." Santana said as she put her jersey back on she and Blaine got into their respective places with Santana knelt in the front holding the ball, while Sue snapped the picture.

"Alright out of my gym!" Sue yelled.

Everybody filed out of the gym except Blaine, Santana, Quinn, Mike and Noah.

"Alright, we have to go back to football practice, I'll see you at home baby brother."

"Bye big brother." Blaine said as Noah left.

"I gotta get back to soccer before Coach Johnson has my ass."

"Hey Q, tell Sam to meet us in the car lot. I'm about to take Mateo and Blaine for ice cream. I needs my chocolate."

"Alright, see you later San. Later Blaine." Quinn said as she exited the gym.

"Come on Little B, I's got a sweet tooth from hell."

* * *

_**AN:/ I know its short, but I felt I should stop there.**_

_**BTW: Blaine and Sam are freshmen. Quinn, Santana and Rachel are Juniors. And Noah and Mike are seniors.**_

**_Rachel skipped second grade so she's supposed to be a sophmore and is one year older than Blaine, one year younger than Santana and two years younger than Noah. Cooper is the oldest being nine years older than Noah. That makes him 27._**


End file.
